The Eighth Sage
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Neptune is back for a new adventure as she was sent towards a dimension called the Ultradimension, meeting new friends and new enemies. And the newest foe proven to be a threat to Gamindustri: "Tobi is a good boy!"


**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

"I-It can't be…!" Purple Heart gasped in shock as her little sister, Purple Sister was shocked as well as the other CPUs could not understand why they were in shock as the figure in front of them, whom they've fought this whole time discarded the fragments of his mask as his two mismatched eyes locked onto Purple Heart's.

When did he get to this world?

Why is he here?

And why is -he- their enemy?

"I have bits and pieces of my memories," the male replied, his voice empty as he looked at the goddess calmly. "But not enough, to recognize you as either friend or enemy. So tell me, who am I?" he asked.

* * *

Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory: The Eighth Sage

"Argh, can't believe you guys ganged up on me!" Neptune exclaimed as her game avatar lost all of its health.

"Don't they gang up on you all the time when it comes to things?" a voice asked inside of her head. _"Yeah, well since you're not the real deal of a certain friend of mine, I guess you do have a proper statement?"_

This was Neptune, Console Patron Unit (CPU for short) of Planeptune, which means she is the goddess of her nation. She's the humorous girl that could crack a silly comment in a life and death situation and still smile at the face of death like it was no big deal. Oh, and she's the main character of her own game franchise!

Today was another relaxing day as she and her fellow CPUs went out on each other in the well-known game 4 Goddesses Online. Of course the other three decided to gang up on Neptune as she was now out of the game. But at the moment, Neptune smiled as she turned towards the computer screens. "Heya readers!" Neptune greeted with a carefree smile.

"You know me, the ever so fun-loving CPU of Planeptune, Neptune!"

"And the voice in her head that is temporarily acting as a voice of reason since the real me isn't here, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey, you know something Naru?" Neptune asked. "What is it?" he asked. "How come your lines are all underlined?" she asked.

"Uh Neptune, can you stop breaking the 4th wall every time you show up?" asked one mildly annoyed, yet somewhat smug Noire, CPU of Lastation. AKA: Lonely Heart Noire.

"Hey! What the hell is that name for?!" she demanded. "And there's fuel to the fire," Blanc, CPU of Lowee commented as Vert, the CPU of Leanbox nodded her head and sipped her tea. "She does have an in-game nickname that fits her quite well." She added as Noire fumed at the two.

…Is anyone in this story taking their roles seriously? ^-^'

"Sorry Author-san, but in this franchise, I've learned that the cast don't take things seriously if the last two games went by." Naruto spoke.

….Fine, -YOU- explain things.

"Alright then, I should start from the beginning. I came here into the world of Gamindustri a few years ago by some unknown freak accident, (which is when Hyperdimension Neptunia mk II storyline was in full swing) and I somehow got involved with the locals. Here I met Neptune and others and saved the world from the Deity of Sin…uh, Darkfoire was it? I dunno. Anyways, the reason why I'm a voice in Neptune's head (Don't think I'm -that- Naruto from another fanfic crossover by the Author-san) was because of a fight with a Risky Monster. Neptune's right eye was damaged and I gave her my right eye while her original one is currently being restored. But as you can see…" Naruto began as Neptune decided to join in.

"Part of Naru's own conscious was like, mingling with my own! As a result, whenever I'm serious, I can use chakra and ninjer magic like a snap! Plus I look like a teenager when I do so!" she beamed as Naruto sighed from within her conscious. "Yeah, but she has to wear this eye patch Histy made to seal off the chakra in her eye. But if you guys are wondering where the real me went, I have no clue, he went off on some adventure with Falcom to find a way back home."

"-u two done already!?" a voice rang out as Neptune was blown back by the voice as she saw a very, very annoyed Histoire looking at her. "Ahaha…Heya Histy." Neptune laughed sheepishly. "Honestly, you daze off speaking with Naruto again? I don't care about that when you have free time, but…" Histoire began as a tick mark appeared on her head. "YOU HAVE -TOO- MUCH TIME!" she roared.

"Once again, we get to experience a fate far worse than hell…" Naruto commented wryly, recalling one time Neptune died and went to Hell, only to take over and gain numerous followers. And thus, one of Histy's mega long lectures have begun.

* * *

*?*

"A-Ano, Tobi-san?" the timid woman asked as the orange spiral mask wearing man looked at her. "Hai Sempai?" Tobi asked. "C-Can you go get the others for the next meeting? I mean, it's almost time." She asked as Tobi nodded his head. "Tobi can get the others faster than Hirashin, cause Tobi is a good boy!"


End file.
